


Valentine's Day Versus!

by FallinglntoPieces



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bottom Gon, Bottom Gon Freecs, Boyfriends, Chocolate, Chocorobo, Established Relationship, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, Killua x Gon - Freeform, Killugon - Freeform, Kirugon - Freeform, Living Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Top Killua, Top Killua Zoldyck, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day 2021, hunterxhunter - Freeform, hxh - Freeform, killuaxgon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinglntoPieces/pseuds/FallinglntoPieces
Summary: It's Valentine's Day 2021! Best boyfriends Killua and Gon each have their own plan on how to spend this most-important holiday. However, that means their plans are at odds. Who will win in this Valentine's Day Versus? [A Thrilling KilluGon Holiday Story][PART 1 UP!]
Relationships: Killua Zoldyck X Gon Freecss, Killua Zoldyck/Gon Freecss, Killua x Gon, Killua/Gon
Kudos: 24





	Valentine's Day Versus!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! As the Japanese school year gets closer to finishing (ends in March), I've become a lot busier. Writing has been many one-paragraph summaries of KilluGon ideas or KilluGon Dimension one-shots that I write for myself. Also, the KilluGon Nendroid blog takes up most of my time after school... and trying to keep new KilluGon friends I made on Twitter.  
> But, Valentine's Day is special for my Killua and Gon! I don't care how busy I am, I want to write about their odd battle over what this holiday is truly about. Thus, the best couple are back at it again this year to give you some thrilling KilluGon Valentine's Day action! Please enjoy Part 1!

Two minutes before the alarm on his phone went off, Killua sat upright in bed. His stormy blue eyes were alert and his expression was serious. Today was the most important day of the year. He could not afford to miss a moment of it. The white-haired teen gave his morning wood only a passing glance before slipping out of bed and heading to the bathroom to take a shower. He was already naked, so all he had to do was make sure the water temperature was acceptable before stepping under. 

Gon was the one who was rudely awakened by the incessant chirping of the Beetle 07 that wasn’t his. He gave a tired groan and covered his ears, facing away from the noise while waiting for it to stop. After a minute had gone by and his boyfriend had done nothing about it, the spiky-haired cutie turned around to find he was alone in their shared bed. However, when he dragged himself to the other side of their queen to shut it off, he noted the space his lover had left was still warm. Upon ending the alarm, Gon could hear the shower running.

“Killua, I’m coming in,” the young Hunter called with a one-knuckle knock as he quickly opened the bathroom door. Though he expected to be hit by a wave of steam, since his boyfriend tended to take pretty hot showers, the chill of the morning was still present in the small room instead. Perhaps his partner had just begun.

“Good morning,” came a snappy reply as Killua peeked his head out from behind the blue and green striped curtain, “I’m almost finished, so you can hop in after.”

“Can’t I hop in now?” a pair of brown puppy eyes asked. Gon was of course already in his birthday suit as well. He hugged his shoulders and gave a dramatic shiver to be more convincing. Whatever it took to join his lover in the tub.

“I’m not sure you want to… but be my guest,” was the tomcat’s reply as he watched a foot enter past the curtain, only to immediately be retracted with a cry of surprise.

“Cold! Killua, it’s cold!”

“Yeah, that should have been obvious, right?”

“But why is it so cold? Is the hot water not working?” Gon shook his wet foot before turning around to check the sink faucet. They had made sure to pay the water bill on time. Or was heating part of the gas bill?

“Baka, it’s fine,” Killua grumbled, a dripping hand coming out from behind the curtain to put a stop to the water waste, “I just wanted to refresh completely, so I decided on a cold shower. Anyway, I made sure it wasn’t ice cold before I got in; it is still winter after all.” 

Gon had stopped listening halfway through. He knew what a cold shower was for. Grabbing the hand on top of his, the smaller teen followed it back into the bath. The Freecss braced his body against the quite uncomfortable temperature as he took the brunt of it on his back. His big chocolate eyes instantly magnetized to his boyfriend’s crotch, which he was disappointed to find was not the least bit excited. Obviously this would be the state it was in if the Zoldyck was already near the end of his bathing. However, Gon would not be deterred.

“Killua, if you wanted to get rid of your morning erection, you didn’t have to do it like this,” the bottom of the relationship said as he carefully got on his knees and gently handled the flaccid penis in front of his face. He kissed the circumcised tip, fondling the balls that had already replenished their stock after he had milked them dry with his ass the heated night before. “You can use me to take care of it, any way you like.” Gon ran his warm tongue along the chilled length, hoping to make it spring back to life so he could service it properly. It gave a small twitch, but the owner of the sleeping serpent only sighed.

“Thanks for the offer, but I’ll take one of your mediocre blow jobs on literally any other day,” Killua stated honestly, reaching over his boyfriend’s head to turn the water to a hotter setting. He was getting out, so this idiot didn’t need to suffer through the cold like he had. His actions of indifference caused the boy below him to furrow triangular brows and cutely pout.

“But today is-”

“Exactly. Because today is-”

“Valentine’s Day!” the two teens yelled at each other in unison. 

Both fell silent for a moment, the sound of running water becoming deafeningly loud. Icy blue met fiery brown as Killua and Gon locked gazes. Their expressions of determination were matched, but their desires were for completely different things. And thus, this year’s holiday battle had begun.

Gon was the first to start moving again. Speedily, he wrapped his fingers around the Zoldick he was intent on pleasuring, tightening around the base of it like a vice. Even given the slippery nature of a wet, limp cock, escape happened faster than he expected. Before he could get his mouth on the majestic manhood again, his hand was suddenly a clenched fist. With no one in front of him anymore, the teen on his knees fell forward. He looked up to catch Killua exiting the tub by gracefully hopping over the bar that held the shower curtain. Having a (super cool) ex-assassin for a boyfriend was very annoying at times like these.

“Like I said before,” Killua smirked, retrieving his blue bath towel from off the wall, “I’m not in the mood for that type of thing right now.”

“And when will you be?” Gon followed up sourly, rising to his feet and grabbing the bottle of body soap. He had lost this round and needed to move to the next. On the other side of the curtain, there was a sinister chuckle before the obvious answer.

“Tomorrow!”

The white-haired boy graciously closed the door behind him as he ran the large towel through his damp hair. He stepped past the bed to their tall dresser, pulling out his underwear drawer to reveal his pre-chosen outfit for today. Donning it swiftly, Killua then walked out to the apartment kitchenette. While unplugging the blender Gon usually used to make fruit smoothies, he opened the corner cupboard to retrieve his blow dryer. Being a step or two ahead like this was of utmost importance today.

Back in a steamy bathroom, the cute idiot had finished cleaning himself (inside and out) and was lying in wait. Brandishing the showerhead on full blast, he was set to spray the moment Killua walked in to use the dryer. Two minutes. Five minutes. The slam of the front door?! Gon dropped his weapon and scrambled to unlatch the small window to the outside world. Peeking out, he was just in time to receive a wink from his handsome lover, who was smartly dressed and had hair that was somehow already dry.

“Better luck next time, Baaaaka~” Killua teased with a playful two-finger salute before jumping off the fourth-story railing to the back garden below. 

“Killua, wait for me!” a frantic Gon yelled, hurriedly shutting off the water before rushing out of the shower. He had really misread his boyfriend’s next step. But, these mistakes wouldn’t continue. After all, the Hunter had taken half a month to carefully prepare for today.

Stumbling out of the humid bathroom dripping wet, the black-haired teen rubbed himself down with his green towel before dashing to the dresser. He flung open the bottom drawer and grabbed his hidden holiday outfit, throwing it on as rapidly as he could. After nodding to himself in front of the full-body mirror, which was festively decorated with a splash of semen from the passionate love-making the night before, Gon was ready to leave. Maybe it was a good thing Killua wasn’t here to see him yet. Still, there was no time to waste.

Upon rushing to the front door to pull on his winter coat and stomp into his ankle boots, the Freecss smiled down at his trump card. Innocently resting against the wall was his handy backpack, filled up with everything he had been sure he’d need and more. In order not to look suspicious, he had left the bag there on the ground below its usual hook for the past week, untouched. That was probably why Killua hadn’t thought to sabotage it on his way out.

“I’m off!” Gon said in a chipper voice to the empty apartment as he locked the door behind him like a good boy. The teen then took the same speedy route as his partner. However, he wasn’t quite as cat-like, so had to land on a tree branch two stories down before jumping to the ground. Once his boots hit the dirt, he took off running in the direction of the city center. This year, there was only one place his boyfriend would be heading to at seven o’clock in the morning. Though he had hoped they could have traveled there together, it was kind of nice to know Killua was somewhere waiting for him. Head filled with thoughts of making this a great Valentine’s Day again this year, Gon hollered up to the clear sky above: 

At the same moment, the top of the relationship also turned his gaze toward the heavens. His heart was pounding with excitement as he stood with his back resting against the brick wall. A smile on his lips and thoughts of how glorious this Valentine’s Day would be running through his mind, Killua murmured joyously to the rising sun:

“For love!”

“For chocolate!”

Who will win in this Valentine’s Day Versus?

**Author's Note:**

> "For love" or "For chocolate", both boys are determined to get their way! The love is real. The mind games are real. The excitement is real. The battle is real! I wonder how it will turn out~ 
> 
> For those who are returning readers, this is indeed a loose continuation of "Killua's Number One Love". Less subtle references to it will be made in the future, so if you haven't read it yet or just want a nice re-read, go check out that M-rated KilluGon goodness! 
> 
> I hope to get started on drawing the cover or writing the next chapter of this tomorrow! Thank you for reading, everyone! Please Kudos, Comment, or Review as you will!


End file.
